


That Girl? She’s Mine. Touch Her, And I’ll Fuckin’ Kill You.

by EmberQueen900



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Language, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberQueen900/pseuds/EmberQueen900
Summary: I worshipped my wife like she was a goddess. Treated her like a fuckin’ princess. Loved her like she was everythin’.. and fucked her like I hated her.[This is the story of The Fire Between Us - as told from Negan’s point of view.]





	That Girl? She’s Mine. Touch Her, And I’ll Fuckin’ Kill You.

If I’d have been a better man I would’ve walked away from Y/N the first time I fuckin’ saw her. I’ll never forget that day when my men brought her people to my Sanctuary. Her hair was in a sexy tangle around her shoulders, her cheeks and lips flushed, her curvy body clad in a tank top and jeans. Her lush tits swellin’ beneath the ribbed cotton. She was petite and built to take a man to his fuckin’ knees… and I knew she would fuckin’ wreck me.

I wanted her there and then, wanted to fuckin’ lose myself in her and I hated that I couldn’t. So what did I do? I made her my fuckin’ wife. And I wanted my marriage to her broadcast to every last livin’ fucker on this god damn earth to know she was mine. All mine. And I had no fuckin’ intention of lettin’ her go.

Yeah I know, I’m a selfish asshole.

Everywhere she went my men stared at her. Coveted her. Just like I fuckin’ did. Once she was my wife I could do whatever the fuck I wanted to her. She’d given me that right and it was the greatest fuckin’ gift I’d gotten in a long time.

The worst thing about it - she could always see right fuckin’ through me, and I wasn’t sure I could ever get used to it. But my wife likes to test my patience, she knows I am everywhere. I don’t miss a fuckin’ beat so when I saw her kissin’ that fuckin’ asshole David, I lost my god damn shit. 

I watched her stumblin’ out of the open doorway. Her hair fallin’ around her shoulders and drawin’ attention to the lushes curves of her great ass. I watched as that predator David approached her. Hell I wasn’t stupid, I’ve seen the way he looks at my girl, at my wife. My power is no illusion. I’ve told my men if I ever catch them fuckin’ lookin’ at her in a way which pisses me off, then I would fuckin’ kill them.

I saw his hand reachin’ for her. I knew how delicate her skin was, how smooth it felt. How the firm grip of her hands were. I knew how those nails felt diggin’ into my back. How her fingers tugged at my fuckin’ hair when she came against my mouth. The electric sizzle of her touch. 

Fuuuck. I was gettin’ hard just lookin’ at her.

Then he stood close, too fuckin’ close. Her hip was cocked provocatively, her fingertips brushin’ suggestively over the neck of the damn wine bottle she was claspin’. My gut started knottin’, rage fired in my blood. It took every ounce of my control not to shoot David in the fuckin’ throat there and then.

I wanted him laid out and battered. Bloody. Broken. Then it happened. I watched the piece of shit slide his tongue into my wife’s mouth… and she took it. 

Oh hell no, now I was fuckin’ pissed. 

I didn’t just run, I fuckin’ lunged at the son of a bitch. Makin’ sure the fucker hit the ground. I beat the fuckin’ shit outta him and if it wasn’t for my wife standin’ there I would’ve choked his sorry ass to death. 

I pinned him by the throat and punched his ribs over and over again. David was kickin’ and scramblin’ outta my grip but the weak fuck failed miserably. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders as Simon tried haulin’ me back but not before David yanked me to the side, forcin’ our bodies to roll. The brave little shit landed a hit to my cheek but I cracked his jaw a good ‘un sendin' his head back.

Whilst I was beatin’ the crap outta this asshole I forgot my lovin’ wife was stood watchin’ the whole thing.

All I had to do was give Dwight the right look and he tried to pull her away from the fight. But this is my wife we’re talkin’ about here, who decides to make everythin’ fuckin’ difficult for me. She couldn’t just do as she was fuckin’ told, instead she just keeps standin’ there watchin’ me beat David.

When I turned to her and ordered her to my room, I couldn’t help but look into those fuckin’ doe eyes of hers. So wide and innocent. Only she wasn’t fuckin’ innocent. Once I was done beatin’ the shit outta this asshole I was going to take her hard enough so that she knew without a fuckin’ doubt who she belonged to..

I watched as David gargled on his blood desperate for breath. He looked like shit. “What do you want to do with him sir?” Dwight said. To be fuckin’ honest, I wanted him dead. I wanted to choke the bastard out. Crack Lucille down on his skull, then watch those fuckin’ dead freaks eat him. 

But Y/N clearly saw somethin’ in him, somethin’ was going on and I was going to find out what.

“Put him in the cells, I’ll deal with him in the mornin',” I rubbed at my eyes, “and give him somethin’ to drink.” Simon and Dwight didn’t question me and dragged David’s body down into the basements. The last thing I wanted to do was keep the asshole alive but I needed answers from my wife first. 

Oh don’t worry, David would be dealt with. Yes sir he will be, and I’d keep a tight grasp on my wife. Period. There were no other options.

My hands were bloody and bruised. My face achin’ from David’s lucky punch. I needed a drink. Maybe two. My chest was tight and hot. My knuckles poppin’ as my hands fisted. This was what my wife did to me. She pushed me to my fuckin’ limit. I wanted to shout at her, I wanted to lose my fuckin’ shit. 

I unlocked my door and exhaled sharply. Preparin’ to put some fuckin’ sense into my girl. But when I see her look at me when I walk in, that little shy smile of hers that crosses her lips, it makes my heart fuckin’ pound. 

But I’m on the edge, right on the fuckin’ edge. I poured myself a drink and tossed it back. The searing burn slippin’ down my throat. I refilled my glass and slumped on the couch opposite her. I raked her from head to toe, I wanted to fuck her and punish her at the same time. 

Her little hands fumbled together in her lap ‘cause she knew she’d pissed me off. 

“What is he to you?” My voice remained steady, but I was anythin' but calm. Lookin' down, she chewed on her lower lip.

“A mistake.”

“You always kiss your mistakes like that?” I deliberately ignored the cold knot in my gut. Guilt darkened her eyes, and then tears glistened as she shook her head without a word. 

She starts to tell me that it hurts when I fuck my other wives, that she can’t stand them touchin’ me the way she fuckin’ touches me. My gaze slid all over her face but her eyes dropped, and she caught her lower lip between her teeth. She wasn’t tryin' to hide what I already knew.

My wife was a jealous, possessive woman. Lucky for both of us, I liked it. A lot.

I knew how she felt. I’ve seen it. I’ve seen those beautiful eyes of hers turn grey and empty when she sees me take another wife into my room. Into our bed. I’ve seen the jealous fury that sparks inside of her when she sees me kissin’ one of them. And now it was my turn. A taste of my own medicine… and it tasted fuckin’ bitter.

See those ladies chose to marry me because I promised to provide for them, keep 'em safe, and that ‘aint somethin’ I can go back on. But oh how I wish how I could tell her the fuckin’ truth. 

“Has he made you come?” I asked, the thought of it makin' me feel sick to my stomach. 

She stiffened. “You’re the only one who can get to me like that. Make me forget where I am. Make it so I don’t care what’s happening as long as you’re touching me.” 

Relief flooded through me. She was the only one I really wanted to undress. Touch. Kiss. Fuckin’ taste. I wanted her hard, hot, deep and fast. And then I wanted her slow and sweet. If she wasn’t under me she was on top of me. I wanted to see the pleasure on her face when I made her come. So. Damn. Hard.

I mean don’t get me wrong I make all my wives come, trust me. But with her? Oh with her it’s different. She’s different. I mean shit, all I had to do was look at her and she would flush pink. This girl is mine, every last fuckin’ inch of her. Hell, she gets my dick so hard I could crack steel. I could wrap it in barbed wire and fuckin’ call it Lucille number two. It’s in the way she moans for my tongue, for my kisses, for my fuckin’ dick inside her. The way she begs me to fuck her like she’s starved and it’s a balm to my filthy soul. And you know what? I like that, it makes me go hard as fuck. I could start a fuckin’ fire with what I felt for her. And she’s mine. All fuckin’ mine.

But right now I have nothin’ to say to her, not like this. Not while I’m wired and on the fuckin’ edge.

My head lolled back against the couch and I rubbed at my eyes. I saw it again. Her in David’s arms. Kissin' him with a desperation she should only feel for me. The possibility that lust for him might affect her made me want to tear somethin' apart.

As usual, she saw into me the way she always did.

She started fumblin’ about with my button fly. “What the fuck are you doin’?” I caught her by the wrists and lifted my head.

“Come in my mouth,” she begged, “wash it away for me.” Her eyes flashed with a dirty kind of devilment that took my fuckin’ breath away. 

The anticipation was coursin’ through me, the rush of her challenge and erotic expectation. Everythin’ about my wife gave me pleasure, but her mouth was a fuckin’ class in itself. She sucked me off as if she were starved for my cum, as if the taste were somethin’ she was hooked on. Y/N gave me head because she fuckin’ loved it, watchin' me unravel while she did it was just a bonus.

Her eyes widened as she stared at me and I was strugglin’ to control the beast. I can’t fight the dark urges that want to consume her, soil her, corrupt her, break her and make her mine.

I wanted to tie her up, lock her up, safe from anyone who could threaten my grip on her.  She made me angry as hell by how much she meant to me. She was the one thing I couldn’t imagine losing. After Lucille… I just.. shit, I just couldn’t lose her.

“Please daddy, I’m sorry.”

I was hard in an instant, my blood hot and thick. My dick twitchin’ at the desire to hear her call me daddy again. 

My heart began to race. 

“Fuckin’ hell. Do it.” I released my grip on her.

I offered no help apart from liftin’ my hips for her so she could pull my pants down. Her lips parted as her breath quickened, her body shiftin’ back until she was sittin’ on her heels like a supplicant. Her cheeks bloomed red and it made me so god damn hard.

She swallowed me. My fingers dug into the couch as her fingers dug into my thighs. The rush of her fuckin’ wet heat over the crown of my dick was so fuckin’ intense. Hard suction tightened around me and her satin-soft tongue massaged the perfect spot. 

“Look at me.” I ordered from her. She released my cock and stared into me. Her spit tricklin’ down her chin and my dick cravin’ her. Her eyes are so fuckin’ adorin, so eager to make it all better. 

Dirty innocence. It’s the most intoxicatin’ kind.

She took my dick to the back of her throat. Sweat started to bloom on the back of my neck when she pulled off, her mouth a hot velvet suction as she pumped me. I was almost at breakin’ point, hoverin’ on the edge of self control, hell I’m still only a man after all. 

My breathin’ gets erratic and my dick pulses as my balls tighten, ready to fuckin’ blow. It takes all of my restraint to pull her off me and order her onto my lap, ready for her fuckin’ punishment.

A searin’ heat swelled in my gut when I lifted her dress up and saw she’s wearin’ no panties. My temples start poundin’, my gut churnin’ and twisted. My girl, my fuckin’ wife walkin’ around here with no fuckin’ panties on for any fucker to see. The beast inside me wants to take her rough and fast, to show her who she fuckin’ belongs to. But her ass is a delight, tight cheeks just beggin’ to be spanked.. so I lay the first one on her. 

“My naughty girl needs to be taught a fuckin’ lesson.” She swishes her hair back and I feel the vibratin' moans escapin' her mouth. She fuckin’ loves it.

Everythin’ is twitchin’ and on the verge of explodin’. My dick is pinned to my stomach where my balls ache and I want to shoot my load all over her dress. The dress that I want to tear off her perky tits and devour her fuckin’ whole. 

Oh, how I fuckin’ want.

Her breathin’ becomes slow and my girl starts moanin’ against every slap I lay on her plump cheeks. She takes everythin’ daddy gives her, and still her ass wants more, always wantin’ more. I fuckin’ loved seein’ her like this. Submittin’ herself to me. Lettin’ me consume her completely. A dirty part of me always wishes she would disobey me. 

I know my possessiveness is irrational, and I’m fully aware that my punishments could be considered heavy handed, but my girl loves being disciplined as much as I love fuckin’ enforcin’ it.

She was restrained and at my mercy, and she loved it. Needed it, just as much as I did.

My fingers slip round her and I cup her pussy. My lips curl into a sneer. She’s already soppin’. I moved my fingers in circles and then up and down her throbbin' sex. Delicious squelches makin’ me so hard. “Spread for me.” I tell her, and she obeys instantly. Trust, it’s a beautiful thing folks. 

I slip two fingers into her and my dick jerks. She’s tight. So fuckin’ tight. My wife has the perfect little pussy, so fuckin’ plush and pink. My cock ached to sink into that snug heat, knowin’ how amazing it felt, cravin' the constriction. I ease my fingers deeper into her and leave them there. 

“Please,” Y/N begged, grindin' against my fingers, needin' the slide of my dick to fill her like a greedy girl.

Hell yes, she’s a greedy girl. My greedy girl. My dick fuckin’ loves that. 

My heart feels fit to burst. I’m frantic to be buried inside my sweet girl, to possess her, feel her surrender. It shouldn’t feel as good as it does, this fuckin’ thing we’ve got. It feels as though my life meant nothin’ before she was here, before she was mine.. and that shit fuckin’ scares me.

I slowly start to pull my fingers out of her and she jumped as I slapped her pussy, just a light slap. A warnin’ shot, just enough to make her startle. I couldn’t take it any longer. My dick is so ready for her. I feel like a starvin' man, mouth waterin' over a tasty piece of rare steak. Tender and perfect. 

I ordered her to take her dress off and she does exactly as I say. I haul her onto me, her slick pussy hoverin’ inches above my ragin’ dick. Electricity arched between us, the instinctive recognition that she had been made for me.

“Who do you belong to Y/N?” I ask her.  
“You, Negan.” Her body flushed when she spoke my name, “Always you.” If only she knew what she did to me with those two words.

My heartbeat starts thumpin’ in my temples. Her eyes tell me she knows that anyway. Those fuckin’ gorgeous eyes, her eyelashes flutterin’ at me.. but it didn’t stop her kissin’ that asshole David.

The anger boiled inside me again. I was gettin’ lost in her. Like I always fuckin’ did. I hated her for that. Hated that she made me feel weak at the knees. Hated that I would succumb to her. The jealous bitterness I was tastin' spurred my rage even more.

“Why the fuck did you kiss him?” I clipped at her. She stilled. “I don’t know.”

I reached up and fisted her hair, pullin' back harshly. When I forced her chin into the air, her jaw took on that determined slant that drove me crazy. My wife never gave me a fuckin’ inch unless my dick was inside her. Then she gave me everythin'.

Releasin' her, she gripped my shoulders and started fistin’ my dick with her free hand, I was hard as shit and it took every fuckin’ inch of me not to free her hand and push deep inside of her. She rubbed my dick up and down her swollen pussy. Teasin’ me, holdin’ her gaze with mine but I gave her nothin’. My face remained impassive but inside it felt more right than I dared to admit.

Then she slammed down onto me, cryin' out as my dick pierced her deep. Her cunt rippled, suckin' at me. She bit her lip to prevent the pleasure escapin' her but the sensation I fuckin’ gave her was too much to contain. My girl moaned at the feel of me. Her head thrashin' back as she gripped my shoulders tightly. 

Inhalin' through the risin' lust, I breathed her in, allowin' the delicate fragrance of her perfume and the provocative scent that was hers alone to intoxicate me.

“You’re all I want Negan,” she panted against my lips, “I was made for you.”

I nearly shot my fuckin’ load hearin’ her say that. I felt the beast inside of me stir, takin’ advantage of the adrenaline my wife was givin’ me. My fingers flexed into the generous curves of her gorgeous ass.

Submittin' to me turned my wife on, and those words she just said fired me up like nothin’ else. 

“Tell me why you fuckin’ kissed him.” I bit out at her.  
“God, Negan. I swear I don’t know.”

I slapped her cheek. Desperate to draw out the hunger boilin' inside of her. Desperate to hear her give me the fuckin’ truth.

“Then shut up and make me fuckin’ come.”  
“Fuck you.” She spat. I smiled, my dick throbbin’ inside of her.

She arched herself back, settin' her hands on my knees for leverage, her shoulders pushed back exposin' her perky nipples that bounced above her poundin' drives. She’d ignited to my touch, gave herself over to me, gave herself TO me.

The need to come was like a fuckin’ vice around my balls, the pressure fuckin’ insane. She was tight, so amazingly snug, and so wet. I couldn’t get enough. Couldn’t get deep enough, even when I felt the end of her claspin' at the head of my cock. I reached for her throat and stared at the burnin' lust in her eyes as I choked her, all the while lettin’ her fuck me as if she owned me. Which she did.

Abso-fuckin’-lutely.

The growls spillin' from my throat would scream crazed sex to anyone listenin'. The animalistic sounds of my pleasure, I didn’t try to hold back anymore. I loved fuckin’ my wife. I craved it. Needed it. 

But I wasn’t ready for release yet. No fuckin’ way. She still hadn’t given me the answer I was waitin’ to hear. I gripped her by the waist and stopped her movements, demandin' her to tell me the truth.

“Tell me why Y/N, why!”  
“I don’t know!” she squealed back at me, smackin' her fists onto my shoulders. Her skin was so hot, every fuckin’ inch of her flushed. She looked like a bad girl. Her hair was limp and her face shiny, her mascara runnin' slightly. She smelled like clean sweat and alcohol. This was how I liked her.. and now it was my fuckin’ turn.

I pushed to my feet, my dick still buried inside her as she clung to me. I held her gaze for a moment then flipped her, bendin' her over the couch as her knees settled on the floorboard.

Exposed. Defenceless. Mine.

I slid one hand down to the small of her back and pushed the other between her legs. Cuppin' her cunt in my palm. She was moist and warm. My strokin' fingers makin' her slick and hot. She muffled a moan when I slid two fingers into her.

“Negan…” The way she said my name was a fuckin’ plea. I shifted, urgin' her legs apart and thrustin’ my fingers into her. Enough to keep her primed but not enough to get her off. 

“Tell me fuckin’ why Y/N,” I whipped, “you fuckin’ knew I’d find you.”  
“I. Don’t. Know. Fuck! I don’t fucking know!” she wailed.

There she was, there was my fuckin’ girl. All pent up with fuckin’ rage and desperate for me to make her come. The icy finality in her tone made me crazed. I pulled my fingers free and spanked her ass so fuckin’ hard I had to shake my hand free of the sting. My wife cried out in pleasured pain. 

“You’d better watch that fuckin’ mouth.” I warned, my voice low and hard. 

I wanted to claim her. Spoil her. Fuck her. I had wanted to fuck her raw before I’d even had her the first time, before I knew definitively how fuckin’ explosive it would be between us. 

My chest was heavin’ then I thrust into her. Plush, tight and so fuckin’ wet. My teeth gritted together to restrain the growl that surged from my throat, a tremor rackin' my body from head to toe. My hips churned without volition, screwin’ my cock into her, pushin’ me deeper until I was in her to the hilt. I could feel her all around me, from root to fuckin’ tip.

I wasn’t the same man after we’d met. She’d filled the emptiness in me I’d carried for fuckin’ years. I was stronger in some ways and weaker in others. It was the weakness I struggled with. And I fuckin’ hated her for that.

“Yes…” she gasped. And that was my fuckin’ que. I pulled out of her again as she thrashed in frustration. Screamin' for me to give her the release her body was achin’ for. 

“Tell me why.” I ordered, “Are you fuckin’ thinkin’ of him now? Wishin’ it were his cock fuckin’ your perfect little pussy?” I teased and tormented her. My dick throbbin’ at seein’ her so fuckin’ desperate for me.

“You’re a sadistic, selfish son of a —“  
I thrust, one hard stroke that shoved me deep. Her body rocked as I began to fuck, the sensation was fuckin’ devastatin’, fillin' her so completely. She was writhin' under me, archin' away from the rigid fullness. 

Desperate for climax she struggled to reach her clit but I was always one fuckin’ step ahead of her. I caught hold of her wrists and held them tight behind her back, gruntin' primitively every time I hit the end of her. That feelin' of possession drove me fuckin’ wild, had me thrustin' so fuckin’ hard the couch was movin’ from under her. 

“So fuckin’ tight..” Every thrust took me deep inside her, hittin' the sweetest spots again and again, drivin' the ecstasy into her until she couldn’t resist the onslaught.

I offered her one last chance. “Tell me why Y/N.”

She reached breakin’ point and the rage erupted out of her. “Because you deserved it! Because you should know what it feels like! How bad it hurts, you self-centered asshole!”

“Finally we get the fuckin’ truth.” And about fuckin’ time too. 

I yanked her back into me until the lips of her pussy hugged the thick root of my dick. “Yes” I hissed, “So damn deep..” My hips circled, my balls smackin’ against her clit. 

Her knees started givin’ out as I reamed her hard and thoroughly. All the anger and jealousy I had pent up inside me was being hammered into her. The relentless drives of my cock massagin' every sensitive nerve. 

Her cunt tightened. The pressure at the base of my dick was insistent, but I was capable of stavin’ it off. It wasn’t a question of control, but of will. I’d fucked the truth out of my wife, and made it damn clear who she belonged too.

“Come” I bit out, reachin’ a hand round to her pulsin’ clit. My jaw clenched against the urge to do the same, to let go and pump every fuckin’ drop I had into her. Pleasure sizzled up my spine when she screamed my name and climaxed around me in pulsin’ ripples. I growled her name, searingly aroused by her orgasm. She came because I fuckin’ told her too. Because my pleasure turned her on as much as my fuckin’ touch. I would reward her for that.

I turned her and she went lax in my arms. Her submission was total and swift. I had the upper hand again. 

I couldn’t tell her how she felt in my grasp, instead I breathed in the well-loved scent of her skin and set her back against the couch, her head fallin’ back in satisfaction and her hands coverin’ her face. 

But I wasn’t finished yet. No fuckin’ sir. She arched with a whimper as I spread her legs open and set my mouth on her. Wrappin’ my lips around her clit, I sucked her, licked her. Felt her tense up. She dropped her hands, knowin’ she was mine now, helpless to fight me.

“Oh god,” she breathed, writhin'. “Your mouth…” A rough sound left me, my dick still hard to the point of pain. 

I licked inside her, fuckin’ her, feelin’ her quiver around my tongue. She was slick, she grew hotter. Spreadin’ her wide, I tongued her. Her fingers pulled at my fuckin’ hair, tuggin’ painfully at the roots, spurrin’ me on until she let out a startled cry.

We carried on like that for the rest of the night. Carnally fuckin’ each other in every way possible. Bitin', clawin', markin' each others bodies with fierce possession. I fuckin’ devoured her. Like I said, she was mine. All. Fuckin’. Mine.

I had forgiven her, but I wouldn’t ever fuckin’ forget. The rules keep us alive and my wife is no fuckin’ exception. But what she didn’t know was that David was gonna get the iron… and she was gonna be the one to fuckin’ do it.


End file.
